1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for browsing information on an information network. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable system for accessing personalized information on an information network using audio for both input and output.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different information networks are available that allow access to information contained on their computers, with the Internet being one that is generally known to the public. While the Internet is used herein as an example of how the present invention is utilized, it is important to recognize that the present invention is also applicable to other information networks. For those who are not familiar with the Internet, the world-wide web, web servers, and web browsers, a brief overview of these concepts is presented here.
An example of a typical Internet connection found in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A user that wishes to access information on the Internet typically has a computer workstation 112 that executes an application program known as browser 114. Workstation 112 establishes a communication link 116 with web server 118 such as a dial-up wired connection with a modem, a direct link such as a T1 or ISDN line, or a wireless connection through a cellular or satellite network. When the user enters a request for information by entering commands in browser 114, workstation 112 sends a request for information, such as a search for documents pertaining to a specified topic, or a specific web page to web server 118. Each web server 118, 120, 122, 124 on the Internet has a known address which the user must supply to the browser 114 in order to connect to the appropriate web server 118, 120, 122, or 124. If the information is not available on the user's web server 118, a central link such as backbone 126 allows web servers 120, 122, 124 to communicate with server 118 to supply the requested information. Because web servers 118, 120, 122, 124 can contain more than one web page, the user will also specify in the address which particular web page he wants to view. The web servers 118, 120, 122, 124 execute a web server application program which monitors requests, services requests for the information on that particular web server, and transmits the information to the user's workstation 112.
In the prior art, a web page is primarily visual data that is intended to be displayed on the display device, such as the monitor of user's workstation 112. When web server 118 receives a web page request, it will transmit a document, generally written in a markup language such as hypertext markup language (HTML), across communication link 116 to the requesting browser 114. Communication link 116 may be one or a combination of different data transmission systems, such as a direct dial-up modem connected to a telephone line, dedicated high-speed data links such as T1 or ISDN lines, and even wireless networks which transmit information via satellite or cellular networks, Browser 114 interprets the markup language and outputs the web page to the monitor of user workstation 112. This web page displayed on the user's display may contain text, graphics, and links (which are addresses of other web pages.) These other web pages (i.e., those represented by links) may be on web server 118 or on different web servers 120, 122, 124. The user can go to these other web pages by clicking on the links using a mouse or other pointing device. When web server 118 receives a search request, the request is sent to the server containing the search engine specified by the user. The search engine then compiles one or more pages containing a list of links to web pages on other web servers 120, 122, 124 that may contain information relevant to the user's request. The search engine transmits the page(s) in markup language back to the requesting web server. This entire system of web pages with links to other web pages on other servers across the world is known as the “World Wide Web”.
Data processing systems are connected to the Internet's hardware network using several different types of communication technologies.
As the capabilities, usefulness, and amount of information available on the Internet increases, it is desirable to have the ability to access the Internet from any location at any time. One known solution is to use wireless mobile communication systems with portable devices such as laptop or palmtop computers. The user enters commands and requests using a keyboard or other known data entry device. The results of the request/command are then output to the device's display. The wireless system transfers data between the server and the user's portable device while the user is free to move about an area.
There are situations, however, when it would be more convenient for the user to enter commands and requests orally without being required to enter the information through a keyboard or other entry device, and to receive the information verbally without looking at a display for the results. Such situations arise, for example, when a user is operating machinery, such as driving a car, where the user cannot take his hands off the controls to enter commands or divert his attention to view a display. Thus it is desirable to provide a mobile system that allows the user to request and receive information from the Internet vocally, so that the user may simultaneously perform other tasks.
In the prior art, auto makers are currently capable of providing embedded microprocessor systems that respond to a verbal request such as providing audio readout of sensed data including RPM, fuel level, mileage rate, and ambient air temperature, raise and lower windows, and driving instructions to a destination. It is also known that systems are being developed for automobiles that are capable of delivering audio information in response to a user's verbal request to retrieve e-mail from an Internet account, or other information from subscription news services. The known systems do not, however, allow a user to customize information preferences ahead of time, and are not capable of browsing virtually any address on an information network such as the Internet. The known systems also are not capable of outputting information that arrives from an information network in markup language or speech format.